thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 1, Season 1
GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! I am Chris McLean, and welcome to Total, Drama, BIG BROTHER! So, we have gathered 16 houseguests to battle for the half million dollar prize! We will have an HOH competition, the person that wins that will be completely safe for the week. That person will choose two people to go up for eviction. Then, the person that wins POV will have the power to veto one of the nominees, keeping them safe also. The HOH will then choose a replacement nominee, then, one person will be evicted from the Big Brother house! There will be drama, there will be relationships, and there will be... ONE. WINNER! :) Lets meet our contestants, shall we? Alejandro! Courtney! Duncan! Heather! Gwen! Jo! Lightning! Scott! Lindsay! Tyler! Bridgette! Leshawna! Mike! Brick! Geoff! Zoey! So, those are all of our contestants! You may all enter the house and explore, get ready for the first HOH challenge of the season, make alliances, and more :) *Contestants are seen walking into the house* Lindsay: :O I LOVE IT HERE Gwen: Yeah, I know! ''' '''Heather: *DIARY* The house is amazing, but I need to focus on the competition. I have to win HOH, Because I have no idea if I will be put up or not. Bridgette: Gwen, wanna go look through the house with me? Gwen: Sure! *Bridgette and Gwen walk through the house* Bridgette: Gwen, you are probably the only person I can trust here. Gwen: What about Leshawna? Bridgette: Eh, maybe her too, but mainly you. ''' '''Gwen: We could possibly work together, maybe get Leshawna in on it. Bridgette: We should maybe wait to see if we can trust her enough. Gwen: Possibl.... CONTESTANTS! IT IS TIME FOR THE HOH CHALLENGE! PLEASE HEAD TO THE BACKYARD! *Contestants are seen walking into the backyard* So, your first HOH challenge will be a Scavenger Hunt, you have to find all of the items on the list that Chef Hatchet is about to give you. *Chef gives contestants lists* Okay, so now that we have covered the rules.... GO *Contestants run through the backyard* Heather: Wait, is this grease in the back yard? Yep, we had some left over ;) Heather: ARGH! Gwen: Come on Bridgette, we need to find this stuff. Bridgette: I am trying but this is so slippery. Gwen: *grabs Bridgette's hand and walks slowly* ''' '''Courtney: *walks slowly and looks around* Duncan: Courtney! Courtney: AHH *slips* Duncan: Sorry, I am just here to offer you a spot as HOH ;) Courtney: WHAT? I CAN WIN THIS MYSELF! Duncan: It will be easier! *Grabs Court and puts her on his shoulders* Courtney: Fine :l Duncan: Look, an item! It seems like Harold's glasses *puts in Courtney's bag* Jo: *rushes past and see's Courtney and Duncan helping each other* Hmm... Jo: *DIARY* So, I look by, and I see Duncan just trying to hand Courtney the HOH title. and it is my job to stop them. Jo: *pushes Duncan and Courtney* OOPS :O Courtney: WHAT THE HELL! Jo: Sorry >:) *steals Harold's glasses and puts it in her own bag* Leshawna: *Walking to Duncney, laughing* BAHAHAHA, YOU TOO ARE A COUPLE O' SUCKERS :) Duncan: Hey, shut up and just do the HOH challenge! Leshawna: Fine, fine. *walks away, laughing* Tyler: YUUS, I found something! *Picks it up* Is this Ezekiel's hat? Eh.. *puts it in bag* JO AND TYLER ARE TIED FOR FIRST PLACE Scott: *Finds Jasmine's hat and puts it in bag* These items seem odd.... and familiar. Brick: That is because they are the other contestants items. Chris basically stole them. Lightning: *finds item and slides through grease to get it* Lightning: *Puts one of Blaineley's earrings and puts it in bag* Zoey: *Cartwheeling through grease* Mike: What exactly are you doing. Zoey: Just move out of the way and let me do the challenge! Mike: OKAY. OKAY. Zoey: *finds item and puts it in bag* ''' '''Alejandro: Heather, I would like to get you out of this grease..... Heather: NO! *smacks him* Alejandro: Okay :l *Picks up grease and throws it on her* Heather: AHHHHH IT IS IN MY EYES... ALEJANDRO, YOU BITCH! Jo: *See's Scott try to pick up an item* Jo: NO, I AM HOH >:I *tackles Scott* Scott: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Jo: GETTING THAT ITEM! Scott: WELL I FOUND I... Jo: *Beats his brains out in corner* *Everyone looks at them* Geoff: WOAH... WHAT IS HAPPENING OVER HERE :O Bridgette: I don't know (:l Lindsay: BLOOD IS EVERYWHERE, HELP :O Heather: How about I stop this and take it :) *takes Jo's bag and the item that Scott had* AND THAT'S TWO FOR HEATHER! Jo: Oh my gosh, Scott, this is your fault! Scott: *Covered in blood* Owie Jo: *Kicks him in the balls and walks away* Scott: OWWW.... HEATHER IS IN THE LEAD! Lindsay: *finds item* HOORAY THE HOH CHALLENGE ENDS IN FIVE MINUTES, LAST PERSON WITH THE MOST ITEMS WINS IT. Zoey: *finds DJ's hat* YES! *puts it in bag* Scott: *Finds wooden log and throws it at Jo* Jo: AHH, IDIOT. Scott: You beat me up, so now we are equal, well.. sorta. Jo: *throws it back to him* Heather: WHY DON'T I END THIS. Btw, you guys did not even notice that this was one of the items on the list ;) *puts log in her bag* Scott: Jo, we need to stop, we are pretty much handing Heather the HOH title! Jo: FINE CONTESTANTS, THREE MINUTES LEFT. Scott: *DIARY* We have three minutes left, and I have not found anything! Well, thanks to Heather and Jo. Gwen and Bridgette: *Both find items* YES, But I doubt we will win HOH *Looks over at Heather and sees her skipping and hopping* CONTESTANTS, ONE MORE MINUTE LEFT! HEATHER IN THE LEAD WITH THREE ITEMS Zoey: *finds another item hidden in the sand* :l *puts it in her bag* ZOEY IS NOW IN 2ND PLACE WITH TWO! ''' '''Mike: *Walks up to her and starts rubbing her back akwardly* Zoey: *slaps him* STOP, I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU ARE FU***NG UGLY. Mike: ;-; Courtney: Duncan, I am out -_-''' '''Duncan: WAIT! Duncan: *DIARY* This sucks, I wanted to get closer to Courtney, but she surely is acting like a bitch. I try to help her and she just lets me lie there in grease! CONTESTANTS, TIME IS UP! THE WINNER OF THE HOH COMPETITION IS....... HEATHER! Heather: *DIARY* I HAVE HOH AND I AM SAFE FOR THE WEEK! And I know exactly who I am putting up );) YOU ALL MAY ENTER THE HOUSE, AND HEATHER, YOU NEED TO DECIDE WHO YOU ARE PUTTING UP FOR EVICTION! *'Camera zooms in on Chris McLean*' Who will Heather put up for eviction? and who will win the Power of Veto, and who will they use it on? Find out all of this and more on Total.... Drama.... BIG BROTHER! Category:Blog posts